Satan Returns
| director = Lam Wai-lun | producer = Poon Cheung-chuen | writer = | screenplay = Wong Jing | story = | based on = | starring = Donnie Yen Chingmy Yau Kingdom Yuen Francis Ng Dayo Wong | narrator = | music = Tommy Wai | cinematography = Cheng Siu-Keung | editing = Angie Lam | studio = Wong Jing's Workshop Upland Films | distributor = Newport Entertainment | released = | runtime = 97 minutes | country = Hong Kong | language = Cantonese | budget = | gross = HK$6,704,385 }} Satan Returns is a 1996 Hong Kong horror film directed by Lam Wai-lun and starring Donnie Yen, Chingmy Yau, Kingdom Yuen, Francis Ng and Dayo Wong. The film was released in the United States as Shaolin vs. The Devil's Omen. Plot Ching, an officer in the Royal Hong Kong Police Force, has been experiencing the same nightmare where she sees a woman with her heart taken out and dies while being inverted on a cross. Later, during a hostage situation, Ching, who has never fired a gun before, manages to shoot the armed thug dead and rescue the hostage. When she moves closer to where the thug was taking cover earlier, she sees the horrible image that has been appearing in her nightmare: the dead body of a woman hanging on an inverted cross. Ching's colleagues, Nam and Ka-ming, are put in charge of investigating this case. All the evidence from the crime scene – from symbols in the Book of Revelation written in blood on the woman's body to the inverted cross – suggests that the case is related to a Satanic cult. Nam and Ka-ming get Ching to help them with the case because she is knowledgeable about religious symbols. Judas, Satan's messenger, is wandering around Hong Kong in search of his master's daughter, who is believed to be born on 6 June 1969. He is also responsible for committing the recent series of brutal murders. The police have sent three undercover policewomen as bait to lure Judas out, but their plan fails and one of the policewomen, Leon, is killed. While in a state of confusion, Ching has frequent visions of her long-lost father, who had abandoned her when she was still a child. Judas also contacts her and tells her that she is Satan's daughter, and that he will come to find her. Nam and Ka-ming are assigned to protect Ching, but they are still no match for Judas, who possesses supernatural powers. In the early hours of 6 June 1996, Judas manages to break out of custody despite having been arrested earlier by the police. He kidnaps Ching and brings her to the rooftop of a high building, where he intends to carry out a ritual by taking out her heart. If she survives the process, then she is indeed Satan's daughter. Nam and Ka-ming come to save Ching and fight with Judas. Eventually, Nam manages to kill Judas by using a nail gun to impale him on the cross and setting him on fire. Just as the clock strikes at 6 am, Ching tests out whether she is really Satan's daughter by taking out her heart. She survives and shows her heart to Ka-ming, who screams. The movie ends. Cast *Donnie Yen as Nam *Chingmy Yau as Ching *Kingdom Yuen as Rose *Francis Ng as Judas *Dayo Wong as Ka-ming *Lam Sheung Yee as Priest *Lam Kwok-kit as Lulu's colleague *Ivy Leung as Leon *Lee Lik-chi as Peter *Wayne Lai (cameo) *Cheung Lau as Lulu *Mandy Chan as Wife-beating policeman *Mak Wai-cheung as Suspect in restaurant *Tsim Siu-ling as Suspect in restaurant *Hon Ping as Policeman *Wong Shiu-keung *Bill Lui as Suspect in policeman Reception Critical Love HK Film gave the film a negative review and writes "Satan Returns is plagued by the wacky, nonsensical Hong Kong ways which just don't work in pictures like these." Box office The film grossed HK$6,704,385 at the Hong Kong box office during its theatrical run from 17 May to 7 June 1996 in Hong Kong. See also *Donnie Yen filmography *Wong Jing filmography References External links * *''Satan Returns'' at Hong Kong Cinemagic * Category:1996 films Category:1996 horror films Category:1990s action thriller films Category:1990s crime thriller films Category:1990s martial arts films Category:1990s psychological thriller films Category:Hong Kong films Category:Hong Kong horror films Category:Hong Kong action thriller films Category:Hong Kong crime thriller films Category:Hong Kong martial arts films Category:Supernatural horror films Category:Supernatural thriller films Category:Action horror films Category:Police detective films Category:Gun fu films Category:Ghost films Category:Serial killer films Category:Vampires in film Category:Cantonese-language films Category:Films set in Hong Kong Category:Films shot in Hong Kong